In the production of motion picture, television and video recordings, the camera must often be moved from one position to another. The camera movements may require a change in camera position, camera angle, or camera elevation. The camera movement must be performed smoothly, as even small amounts of shock and vibration of the camera can result in unsatisfactory filming, due to shaky or erratic recorded images. For certain film sequences, the camera must be continuously and rapidly moved to follow an action or moving sequence. In the past, various so called “camera cars” have been used for this purpose. Typically, these have been cars or more often trucks, having added on fixtures to hold a camera. While these known designs have met with varying degrees of success, engineering challenges remain in achieving improved performance and versatility. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved camera support vehicle.
This and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description of several embodiments of the invention.